


Jessie Rebekah Mikaelson

by emaz0225



Series: Jessie Mikaelson [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: daughter of Klaus Mikaelson





	1. facts about Jessie

**_  
  
  
_******__Jessie Rebekah Mikaelson

* * *

**_Born September 7th, 2000 to Miley James andKlaus Mikaelson and was raised by Klaus. La Familia es para Siempre así que pelea means family is forever so fight in Spanish. Facts has light brown hair and brown eyes she is a tribrid and is a banshee.  She is Klaus's life and he will kill anyone for her but he tries to keep it far from her as possible. Jessie loves to draw and Dance and Sing her Mom died when she was 3 months old from a rogue wolf from the Twilight Pack. _ **


	2. 2007

 

 

_**2007** _

* * *

**_August 13th, 2007 Denver_ **

**_[Jessie](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/15900000/Just-a-Little-Princess-3-mackenzie-foy-15987282-216-288.jpg) runs into her families house and goes to her room and puts Maybe it was Memphis by Pam Tillis and she goes to her dresser and Finds her running shorts and her blue leotard she puts them on and she goes to her feet on her tippy toes and she starts to dance. She stops when she sees her daddy and [Uncle Sam](https://pin.it/5maxq7rtakmb7x) her moms older brother. She runs to her uncle sam and he picks her up and says " ciao mia Piccola Principessa" and then kisses my forehead I snuggle into his chest and I fall into a snooze. I wake up at 2 and I go down to the living room and I spell the TV on to Hannah Montana and I go to the coffee table and I sit on the floor and I start to doodle a picture. _ **

**_side note_ **

**_Sam is a Heretic and when Klaus goes on business he watches Jessie. End of note_ **

**_For dinner, they have Pizza and Blood for Uncle Sam and daddy. I have a bath and I put on my little mermaid pajamas. I am tucked in and I have my stereo playing Ironic by Alanis Morissette come on and I lip sink ton it and I fall asleep and dream of a young[woman](https://pin.it/monuso6haei2v7) looking after me. she has been in my dreams since I can remember.  _ **


	3. 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard

**_2007_ **

 

**_7 year old[Jessie](https://superstarsbio.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Mackenzie-Foy7.jpg) gets up and she puts her hair on the top of her side with 3 braids. She goes to her closet and she looks for an outfit to wear_ ** **_. She finds a red Adidas shirt and navy blue jeans and I grab a rainbow cardigan and I grab some conserves. I go downstairs and I kiss dad's cheek and I sit at the table and I have some toast and I grab my bag and Uncle Sam drives me to school and I go to my desk and I take out my Sketchbook and I take out my pencil and I start to draw. Mrs. Michaels comes in and says " Good morning Class we are going to do some English." I groan but take out my notebook and I write October 12th 2008, We learn about periods and we have to write a small story for homework._**

 

**_Sally Smith was 8 years old and she lives with her father because her mom ran off with a sail boat sales man. Sally has 5 best friends and she loves the colour blue._ **

 

**_I finish my short story and we move on to math and I hate math. I start the sheet first question 14 + 15 = I write 29 and I move to the second question 15 + 15 = I write 30 I finish the sheet with 20 questions._ **

**_We have story time and I start to read and than it happened by Michael Wade. I read chapters 2 to 5 and I write my journal entries. Then I take out my Sketchbook and I finish my Winnie Pooh Sketch._ **

**_Lunch_ **

**_I eat my sandwich and my carrots and my juice box.  Recess I go to the picnic table and I take out my note book._ **

**_October 12th 2008,_ **

**_I saw the woman in my dreams again and dad is going on business again and Uncle Sam will watch me again. I have a recital coming up and I am looking forward to it._ **


End file.
